Hot Springs
by pepper-swords
Summary: After a mission Sasori and Deidara stop off at hot springs... smut ensues! M. Yaoi. SasoDei.


**Story: Hot Springs (What? It's meant to be cheesy!)**

**Dedicated to: Shadowblade34**

**Author: Englicana**

**Source: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sasori x Deidara**

**Warning: YAOI. Boy x Boy. Smutty one shot. If you don't like it, ****you're an idiot**** don't read it.**

**Oh, and intentional cheese. Prepare to cringe at points. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasori, Deidara or a hot spring. **

**The idea for this fic comes from shadowblade34 who kept bugging me for yaoi in my other sasodei fic, Pupaphilia, and suggested hot springs as a way to bring it in. I have my own ideas though so I wrote this for her instead XD. It has a few sasodei/yaoi fanfic clichés but meh! It's a smutty oneshot! What do you expect?! This is to satisfy shadowblade34 and everyone else who has been bugging me for a yaoi scene in Pupaphilia (you have to wait! There needs to be plot and build up first! Although, it's getting there). Enjoy! ^_^ **

Sasori and Deidara trudged along in the general direction of their base. They had just finished a mission and were scratched, tired and dirty. The mission had been near sunagakure and they had gotten caught up in a sandstorm. Sasori creaked as he moved due to sand in his joints, so was remaining curled up inside Hiruko, and Deidara's skin felt raw from the constant whipping of sand he had suffered.

_'Lucky git, he doesn't get hurt by sand storms....bastard...'_

"Deidara, stop complaining. It's your fault we got stuck in that storm, if you hadn't taken so long to get ready we would have left on time and been at our destination before the storm hit."

The blond gaped and turned red. "I didn't say anything! I'm not complaining."

"I know you."

The blond frowned, embarrassed. "Un..."

Sasori looked at him, well, Hiruko did, and Deidara blushed more.

_'Shit... I need to get away_' Deidara ran ahead in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He hated blushing in front of his danna.

Suddenly, however, he stopped dead.  
"No way..."

The blond grinned, excitement brimming to the surface as he span round and shouted to his partner.

"Danna! Danna! Guess what? There are hot springs! Fucking HOT SPRINGS!" He almost wiggled with excitement. "Let's go in!"

As Sasori slowly made his way towards the blond, he was always so slow inside of Hiruko, he considered. The water would clean the sand away from his joints... and would be far nicer than the baths at the base. The blond was already heading inside of the place when Sasori finally got there. _'Mmm... I guess it would also shut him up about his skin. The water will soothe it..._'

Deidara poked his head out of the door to the building.

"Well, un, you coming, danna?"

"Mmm."

They paid for a private spring and made their way into their little changing room.

Deidara was the first to get undressed, beginning to remove his clothes before they'd even gotten into the room. Sasori slid the door shut and locked it before stepping out of Hiruko, ignoring Deidara's happy humming. _'the brat is ridiculously excited about this... normally he's grumpy when in pain'_ Sasori didn't bother wondering about the change in Deidara's usual mood. He had more pressing matters to tend to... like getting undressed without creaking too much or getting stuck.

"Come on, danna! You're taking too long!" Deidara was already wearing only one of the towels supplied for them. He was about to say more but his mouth dropped open and coherent thought fled him as he turned to see his danna. He'd seen the man topless before, but that was either on the very rare occasions when he needed to use himself in battle or when Deidara 'accidentally' burst in on him in the bath. He'd never had the chance to actually appreciate his danna's body. He certainly appreciated the man, he'd developed a crush on him not long after joining the Akatsuki. The red head was stunning. He was standing with his side to Deidara and wore nothing but black underwear so Deidara got to look at almost everything. His body was irresistible, and Deidara could feel it already causing a peak in the 'interest' in his pants.

However, after staring at him for so long, although it was actually only moments, he noticed that his danna looked rather perturbed.

"Danna? Are you okay?"

The scorpion snapped his head up to look at him, seeming surprised and... embarrassed.

"Um... actually..." Deidara's eyes widened as his danna's cheeks reddened slightly. "I'm..." Sasori sighed. "Stuck."

The word hung in the air for a moment before it registered with Deidara and he.... burst out laughing.  
"You're... stuck?! STUCK!?" He managed to say in between laughs.

Sasori did not look anywhere near as amused and he replied, sounding clearly annoyed. "Yes. The sand has jammed my joints."

This just fuelled Deidara's hysterics more as he doubled over.

"Deidara. If you don't help me out right now I swear I'm going to drown you in that damned hot spring."

The bomber continued laughing.

"And then I'll turn you into one of my puppets."

That stopped the blond.

"No! Danna! Alright, un, I'll help you!"  
He straightened up and made his way over to the puppet master.

"Umm... what exactly do you want me to do, un?" How exactly does one unstick a puppet?

"Just... pull my arm down. Not too hard though."

Deidara bit his lip as he grabbed his arm and yanked.

Sand fell from the joint and Sasori was free to move his arm again.

Pleased with himself, Deidara smiled and skipped off into the hot spring. "Hurry up, danna! Before you get stuck again!" He dodged the shoe thrown at him by the scorpion and jumped into the water, discarding his towel as he went.

"Mmmm.... much better, un."  
The heat soothed his aching skin and a few minutes he heard footsteps and the sounds of something being dragged that signalled the arrival of Sasori. There was a splash as the red head pushed Hiruko into the hot spring and pushed the puppet over to the side farthest from Deidara.

Sasori then slid in gently, entirely aware of Deidara's gaze on him.

"Deidara, stop blushing." He remarked, sitting comfortably on a seat carved into the side of the spring.

"I-I'm not! I'm just hot!"  
"I've noticed." The red head replied, in the sexiest voice Deidara had ever heard from him. The look that he was now giving the blond, which screamed want and domination, went straight to the blond's lower regions, regions that were now definitely 'on the rise'.

"D-Danna... you shouldn't tease someone like that."

Sasori slid off the seat and made his way over to the bomber. "Deidara. I know you've wanted me for years. Why not finally act on that want?"

The bomber gulped, further aroused and shivering from what could only have been need.

"D...danna..." Deidara couldn't help it, when the red head was around he just turned uke. He needed his danna and he needed him _inside_ him.

"Mmm?" Sasori raised an eyebrow and Deidara couldn't hold back any longer. He dived forward and forcefully pressed his lips against his partner's. The connection sent shock waves through the both of them.

Sasori licked Deidara's bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, even though he would have taken it with or without permission. People called him a master and he intended to apply that title to more than just his puppetry. Deidara let out a small wanton moan as the red head's tongue played with his own and the rest of his mouth. The blond had never felt so good, not even when creating his art. Kissing Sasori was better than any art he'd ever experienced.

Deidara moaned again as his danna's hands brushed lightly over his chest, teasing nipples and skirting the mouth on his chest.

"D-danna..." The blond breathed out the elder man's name as he began to kiss, lick and nip his way down the blond's neck and chest. The water of the hot spring was beginning to become a bit of a nuisance so Sasori cupped Deidara's ass and carried him out of the hot spring and into their private changing room. Laying the younger nin down on a pile of towels and clothing hastily kicked into place, Sasori pressed his body against Deidara's. This action earned him another moan from the uke-ish blond who also bucked up his hips wantonly.

The scorpion slid two fingers up Deidara's body, causing him to shiver, until they reached his mouth. Deidara obediently began to suck on them, realising that the only liquids Sasori carried with him were poisons... so there would be no lube.

Once decently coated the puppet master pulled him fingers away and positioned them at the uke's entrance. Not wasting time he pushed two in, causing the blond to cringe in pain for a moment but he quickly recovered. Sasori scissored and stretched inside of Deidara, making sure to press and brush the part of the boy that made him shiver in pleasure.  
"D-danna...un, more..." The bomber had never felt so good.

The red head leaned up and kisses the boy beneath him. "Of course, I'd hate to make you wait..." With that, he removed his fingers and promptly positioned his head at Deidara's entrance.

"This is going to hurt... but it'll get better..."

"Un, I trust you, danna" The blond bit his lip, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

Sasori kissed the bomber again, partly as a distraction, and forced himself inside.

It was intense, Sasori groaned and bowed his head at the sensation of the tight blond beneath him. Deidara bit his lip more, making it bleed, at the pain but didn't voice any complaints. Instead he grasped the sheets with one hand and Sasori's hair with the other.

Sasori didn't wait to let the other adjust to the pain but instead began to move at a steady pace so the pleasure would soon overtake the pain.

Deidara whimpered as pain began to recede and become replaced with ecstasy. Sasori had angled himself perfectly so that every thrust hit his spot. They quickly settled into a rhythm, with Deidara moaning and gasping at every thrust and Sasori groaning every time Deidara tightened his grip or cried out 'danna'.

The sight of the blond writhing beneath him was far too appealing to the older man, so appealing that he couldn't resist pounding harder and making the bomber moan loud enough that there was no doubt everyone in the area could hear.

Deidara groaned again and gripped Sasori's shoulders, digging in his nails and biting his lip,thus drawing even more blood.

"Danna....danna... I..."

Even without the warning the scorpion knew the boy was close. He had every intention of climaxing at the same time as his uke so he sped up, the friction creating bliss throughout his body.

"Deidara..."

The blond couldn't hold out any longer. With one final loud shout, Deidara let the waves of pleasure overwhelm him as he released himself onto his danna's and his own chests. The shout, the look on his uke's face and the tightening around his member threw Sasori over the edge and, with a grunt, he came inside the man beneath him.

Moments passed as the two recovered from their exertion. Sasori lay on top of Deidara, being light enough not to crush him, and the blond had instinctively wrapped his arms around the red head's waist.

"Danna?"  
"Mmm?"

"Do you really think I'm hot?"

"What?" The red head sounded tired and vaguely confused.

"Earlier... when I said I was hot... you said you'd noticed... um... I was wondering..." The blond blushed at the other man's words earlier.  
"Yes. I do." he replied rather flatly, not that that bothered the blond.

Deidara grinned and kissed Sasori, surprising him thoroughly.

Once he recovered from the shock, the puppet master smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Deidara..." Sasori pulled back and looked over Deidara's body.  
"Yeah, un?"

"We need another bath."

***cough* so um... that wasn't, ahem, cheesy. But the rubbishness of the ending is so bad... it makes me smile. ^_^**

**My defence? I have to save all the good stuff for Pupaphilia (which, btw, everyone should read) XD! **

**Therefore, this had to be cheesy. **

**Plus, it features a direct, cheesy, quote from the inspiration for this. How could I resist? *points to "I'm just hot" "I've noticed"**


End file.
